Cleon: Operation Las Plagas
by Heart-cleon
Summary: Claire joins leon in spain , can they deny their feelings for each other any longer?
1. Connections

_**Chapter 1**_

"You're a long way from home cowboy, you have my sympathies" muttered one of the Spanish officers. "I guess that's the local's way of breaking the ice" replied Leon. "So, you out here all by yourself?" questioned the other Spaniard. "Na, I'm meeting with my new 'partner' somewhere in the village, HQ is going to get back to me with the details any minute now" Leon mumbled. "You don't sound too happy about that amigo?" questioned the officer. "I work better alone, let's just leave it at that"

About a half hour later the trio made it to the entrance of the village. "You go and check things out, we'll stay here, we don't want any parking tickets" suggested the officer. "Yea, parking tickets" Leon replied sarcastically.

The village didn't look much; it was the normal stereotypical type. Chickens running freely, a few piles of manure randomly placed around the area, but Leon had learned from past experiences that looks can be deceiving. There was something not quite right about this place. Leon was shook from his thoughts when his PDA vibrated in his pocket. "Leon, I hope you can hear me, I'm Ingrid Hunnigan, and I'll be your support on this mission". "Loud and clear, so tell me a bit more about my partner." "Oh, well, uhm, she's trained in many fields and has had quite a lot of experience with the infected, as she is a survivor of Raccoon City and…" Hunnigan was instantly cut off at the mention of raccoon city. "Raccoon City?...what's her name?...Hunnigan? … Damn the transmission got cut off"

"Need a hand?" came a familiar voice. Leon frantically searched his mind, where did he recognise it from? He felt something brush past his leg, in one swift motion, Leon turned around expecting to find the culprit, but instead he was left with a chicken, with its head cocked to one side, mocking him. Leon looked down at the chicken with confusion, "who taught you English?" Leon joked with himself.

"Over here rookie"

Came the familiar voice again, Leon slowly turned to find a slim, curved woman, with a flawless fair skin complexion stood before him. She was wearing tight fitted black khaki trousers that clung to all the right places making her legs appear toned and slender. Along with a loose fitted red tank top, with a curved neck line, this highlighted her collar bones perfectly. Along with an all too familiar quote "made in heaven" sewed onto the back.


	2. Long Time No See

**Chapter 2**

"Claire?" Uttered a puzzled Leon.

"Good to see you" replied a very amused Claire. She loved it when he got all confused. She had to admit, she missed him. He was always there to support her, especially after Rockford. Leon managed to get her through the worst of things, but that was before he started his training for the government. That's when they grew apart. They started seeing less and less of each other until it had turned into an odd phone call every couple of months. The very thought of this saddened her.

"You're my partner?" replied Leon. "I, I can't believe this" he stuttered.

"What?" "I'm not that bad am I?" smirked Claire.

"I'm just shocked, how've you been?" Claire's reply was delayed by the distinctive sound of a Chainsaw. They both looked at each other and stated in unison,

"Shit!"

Panic rushed through Leon's body as he studied the area for a safer place to relocate.

"Over here" Claire said as she grasped his arm and guided him to the closest, secure building. Leon grabbed on to a nearby desk and pushed it in front of the door.

"I really don't think that's going to hold" stated Claire.

The sound of muffled Spaniard's came closer and closer, they were surrounded. Leon's PDA sounded in his pocket.

"Hunnigan? Hunnigan are you there?"

"Leon, have you located your partner?"

"Yea, were currently surrounded by some crazed villagers, this place has gone to hell. Destination coordinates?"

"Okay, go north from the village, you should come across a large gate, go beyond it and start your search from there."

"But what about the two officers I arrived here with? Shouldn't we join back with them?"

"Uh, Leon? , we've been trying their radios for the past half hour and heard nothing back, you need to move on."

"we can't just leave them!"

"Leon you have your orders, we can't afford to lose you or your partner"

Claire couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer.

"You can't leave them to die, those things are crazy! There must be a way!" Claire's anger was starting to show, she paced up and down the room while Leon tried to reason with HQ.

"Well that's that then." Exhaled Leon as he closed his PDA and shoved it pack into his pocked with rage.

"So, there's nothing we can do?" Claire said in a defeated tone.

"They said they'll keep trying their radios but we can't afford to lose the subject"

"Okay… let's get moving"

"Copy that"


	3. Aren't I always

Chapter 3

"Uh Leon?"

"Yea?" he replied while taking down two Ganado's.

"I'm running low on ammo, you got a spare clip?"

"Yea, one minute."

While Leon was fumbling around with his ammunition he didn't notice a Ganado sneak up behind him.

"Ah shit!" exclaimed Leon.

Realising this, Claire pulled out her hunting knife and wedged it into its head.

"Thanks, I owe you one" said Leon while dusting himself off. "Here's the clip you wanted".

A chainsaw sounded in the distance.

"We really should get out of here"

"Agreed"

The duo battled their way through hundreds of Ganado's and finally made it to the gate.

"It's locked" stated Leon.

"Hmm, give me a leg up and I'll unlock it from the other side." Suggested Claire.

"Okay, just be careful."

"Aren't I always, you be careful not to look at my ass, or you'll be sorry"

"Yea, yea Redfield, let's just do this."

"Leon, I can feel you staring"

Five minutes and a whole lot of arguing later, the gate was finally unlocked and the majority of the Ganado's were dead. They found themselves in another part of the village. The land consisted of wooden barns, un attended crops, a few underweight cows and an old wishing well filled with a dark substance.

"What's that?" said Leon while pointing to a shiny object hanging over the well.

"It looks like a necklace, could be worth something?" suggested Claire.

"I guess we could keep hold of it just in case" retorted Leon.

"Te voy a matar!" screamed a Ganado.

"ah shit, we can't catch a break in this place!" yelled Leon.

"Leon, Calm down, at least this place isn't over run with them, we just need to work together to clear the area. "Soothed Claire while re-loading her TMP.

"Since when were you calm about situations like this?" grinned Leon.

"Since Always"

"Ha, I seem to recall a certain someone shrieking the place down because a roach landed on you" Leon gave a goofy grin while patting her shoulder.

"Are you kidding?, those things were ten times bigger than an average sized roach. And it didn't land on me, it practically attacked me!" exclaimed Claire while punching Leon in the arm.

While Claire was ranting on, Leon was gazing at her with curiosity. When did Claire turn into this independent, flirtatious, fighter? He then suddenly thought to himself, she's always been like that. From the moment he met her, she was a survivor. The way she threw her brothers S.T.A.R.S knife so accurately at that cannibal advancing behind him. And the way she kept her sanity in check through that whole nightmare. And how she kept Sherry calm back in the motel when they escaped. She kept him calm; she gave him a reason to live. Even though she'd been to hell and back that night she still managed to keep a positive atmosphere, He didn't like to admit it , but he needed her , and he didn't want to let her get away, not this time.

"Leon, you okay, you look far away with something?"

"Uh, yea I'm fine; we need to clear the area."

"Yes I know, we should split up, we'll cover more ground that way" suggested Claire.

"I don't think that's a good idea. We're not very familiar with our surroundings, we could get lost."

"Come on Leon, your being far too cautious, I'll head left you go right and we can meet back in the middle, okay?

"Fine, fine, but please be careful" Leon reluctantly replied.

"Aren't I Always?"


	4. Separation and Thoughts

"Ah shit!"

Claire was cornered,

"Where's Leon when you need him?"

Two Ganado's advanced towards her, cursing and muttering stuff in Spanish.

She hastily shoved the clip Leon gave her into her Blacktail and fired 3 rounds into each of their skulls before they finally hit the ground.

"Claire?"

There it was, the voice Claire had been longing to hear for so long.

"Leon?" replied Claire looking around the area for any sighn of him.

"I'm up here!"

Claire looked up and noticed Leon's head hanging out of the window of the barn.

"You need any help up there?" asked Claire while dusting herself off.

"Na, don't worry I'm coming down now, is the area clear?"

"From what I can see, yea."

When the duo finally reunited they couldn't help but give each other a look over.

_**Leon's pov**_

'_**I guess Claire's plan wasn't so bad after all; we've managed to clear the area in a short space of time, and without any major injuries. And after everything we've been through so far, she still looks beautiful, sure her hair might be all over the place and there was a small tear in her right pant leg, but she looks stunning. Wow, wait a minute, why do I keep doing this? Were friends, that's all, were nothing more, and that's all were ever gonna be. '**_

_**Claire's Pov**_

'_**That was close, maybe I should have listened to Leon, Why do I always find myself in that position when Leon's not around, I wouldn't exactly call myself helpless but without him, that's how I feel. Why does Leon have this effect on me? Why do I feel like this? I mean, Leon's stood there without a scratch on his body and without a single strand of hair out of place. And me? Well I think its best I don't go there.'**_

"So where we off to now?" Asked Leon, breaking Claire out of her daze.

"there's a gate just up there" replied Claire while pointing north.

"Let's just hoped this one isn't locked" smirked Leon

"Shut it Kennedy!"


	5. Losing you?

"Claire, something's not right" whispered Leon

"What? Really Leon, what are you talking about?"

"Something just doesn't feel right"

"Are your Kennedy senses tingling?" snickered Claire while checking her clip.

"Very funny Redfield, Just wait here while I check it out."

"Okay, whatever you say Bionic Boy" Claire's giggles couldn't be controlled any longer.

"Real Cute Claire" replied Leon, leaving Claire to compose herself.

Leon walked down the narrow hill trying to block out Claire's laughter.

"Damn you Redfield" sighed Leon.

And out of nowhere a large bolder descended behind him causing Claire to stop her snickering and sprint after it.

The bolder came to a halt by crashing into a wall at the end of the mound. All that was visible was a large cloud of dust and debris.

"Leon!" Cried Claire, desperately searching for any sign of him.

"Leon!" She couldn't hold back her tears any longer; she fell to the ground sobbing her heart out.

"Why? Why Leon? It's all my fault!"

Claire's ranting came to an abrupt halt when she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Claire, it's me, calm down, I'm fine."

He couldn't hold back any longer, he grabbed her by the shoulders swiftly turning her around and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm here" Comforted Leon while kissing her forehead.

"L-Leon, I was so worried, I – I thought you – you were dead, I –"

"shhh, I'm here, I'm here."

"You jack-ass! I swear don't ever do that to me again!" Yelled Claire while pushing him away and getting back on her feet.

"Good to get the old Claire back" sneered Leon, while nudging her in the shoulder.

Claire's response was a full blown punch in the arm.

"Jesus Claire, you hit like a guy!"

"Thanks, you have Chris to thank for that" replied Claire


	6. Mysterious Man

Claire and Leon found themselves in a heated battle with several Ganado's. Dynamite was appearing from all directions.

"Shit, Leon move!"

Both dived opposite directions avoiding the blast.

"Claire, I'll go this way, you go the other!"

"Gotcha… Leon?"

"Yea?"

"Please be careful"

"Aren't I always" retorted Leon, before heading in the opposite direction.

Out of nowhere a Ganado appeared behind Claire pulling her into it's grasp. Her reflexes kicked in as she pulled out her knife and wedged it into its head , forcing it down to the ground.

"That was close"

"You like talking to yourself Claire?" Laughed Leon while yanking the knife out of its head and handing it to Claire.

"Can It Leon"

"Yes ma'am"

"So whipped" giggled Claire.

"Anyway, I looks like were heading into that house, but we'll have to look out for trip wires" stated Leon, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Okay, ladies first" replied Claire while pointing to the direction of the house.

Once inside the building both agents took out two trip wires and three Ganado's before realising the loud thumping noise coming from the next room.

Both cautiously entered, scanning the room intensely before locating the source of the noise.

They stood on the opposite side of the wardrobe.

"One…two… three!"

Claire flipped the lock on the door and threw it open. Leaving a tied up figure to fall out.

He was in his late twenty's and had shoulder length black hair, and rapidly spluttering out curses.

Leon knelt down and ripped the tape of his un-shaven mouth.

"A little rough don't you think" rasped out the Spaniard.


	7. Introductions

"The names Luis, Luis Sierra"

"Well, hey Luis Luis sierra, I'm Claire Claire Redfield, and this is Leon Leon Kennedy." Giggled Claire.

"So what brings a pretty chica like you to this neck of the woods" purred Luis.

"We're here to find someone" Interrupted Leon, rather coldly.

He pulled out a picture of Ashley giving Luis a cold stare.

"Who's she, your sister?" chuckled Luis while eyeing Leon.

"Well, have you seen her or not?" snapped Leon before placing the torn photograph back into his pocket.

"No, sorry pal, can't help you there, but let me guess, she's the president's daughter" alleged Luis.

"That's too good for a guess" Interrupted Claire, sensing Leon's rage.

"I heard some villager's talking, something about taking her to a church."

The trio were interrupted by a deep voice.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Taunted the large dark figure.

Leon sensed the aggression in his voice and immediately took action. Running up to the felon and delivering a swift kick to his chest. However to Leon's surprise the bearded man counteracted the attack by grabbing Leon's ankle and throwing him to the opposite side of the room, crashing into Luis and Claire.

"Let us give you our power"

Another cloaked figure soothed. He seemed more dominant then the other man, more powerful. He stood above the trio with a large needle in hand. The needle in question contained a virus, not just any virus, 'Las Plagas'. This virus was very different from any other. It was a parasite, a parasite that is able to control your body without actually killing the host. But if left to late, the parasite has full control of the host and can-not be reversed.

Three Plaga samples later, the cloaked man left and waited for his 'guests' to wake up and discover the 'welcome gift' he had given them.

"uh… Leon?" mumbled Claire, readjusting to her surroundings. She was chained to a pipe in a corner of a dark, dull, lifeless room. She scanned the area thoroughly, desperately searching for Leon.

"Leon… Leon!" she found him chained to Luis on the opposite side of the room.

"Leon!" shouted Claire.

"what- uh"

"oh thank god!... you're a nightmare to wake up" weakly laughed Claire.

"Can it Claire!" mocked Leon.


	8. Close Call

"Hey, hey, Luis" yelled Leon while gritting his teeth.

"Try nudging him" suggested Claire.

"I prefer it when he's asleep" smirked Leon.

Claire rolled her eyes.

"What's your problem with him?" questioned Claire.

"Nothing, I just don't trust him" replied Leon as he nudged Luis with his elbow.

"Really? I thought you'd be glad to see a sane human without a pitch fork" Laughed Claire

Luis suddenly awoke from his slumber.

"Ah, anyone got a smoke?" inquired Luis.

"Got gum" replied Leon

"Shouldn't we be more worried about getting out of here?" pointed out Claire

"Yea, Luis…" mocked Leon

Leon was interrupted by a loud scraping noise and mumbling.

"That doesn't sound good" Declared Luis while yanking on the chain.

"You don't say" mumbled Leon.

The door swung open revealing a bruised and bloody Ganado. He stumbled towards Luis and Leon while raising his axe.

"Oh shit!" yelled Luis. "You got a plan Mr Government agent?"

"Uh yea actually, just follow my lead"

The Ganado progressed closer and closer as his axe raised higher. He was about to strike.

"Now!"

In unison they both pulled in opposite directions, resulting in the axe swiftly missing its original target and slicing through the cuffs that were once restrained around their wrists. Both landed on opposite ends of the room. The raged Ganado darted towards Leon. He positioned himself almost instantly propelling the Spaniard into the wall behind him and landing on its neck.

"Leon! You Okay?" questioned Claire.

"Yea, I'm fine Claire" replied Leon

"Good, then you can get me out of these" smiled Claire

"Your something else Redfield"

"Ha, I know Kennedy; now get me out of these!" Wined Claire

"Not a fan of cuffs huh, dually noted" Laughed Leon while taking out his lock pick

"That's not even funny"

"I hate to break up this sincere moment but shouldn't we get going, I don't think I can take another close call"

_I just wanna say thank you for all the reviews! :D I love reading them it keeps me going. _


	9. I hate to interupt

"You both ready to go?" questioned Luis

"Yea" replied Claire and Leon in unison.

The trio advanced through the door and down a small hallway. The three were on high alert. Out of nowhere a cloaked man appeared in the window at the end of the hallway. Luis was the first to swiftly aim his red 9 in his direction.

"Over here Stranger" he then headed off in the opposite direction.

"What the hell was all that about?" Questioned Claire.

Reluctantly they advanced towards the cloaked man.

"Got something that might interest ya" He then unbuttoned his trench coat revealing the finest collection of weapons any of them had ever seen.

"Nice!" announced Claire

"What are ya buyin?" questioned the merchant

"Uhm I'll come back to you on that one" replied Luis

"Do we have any money Leon?" enquired Claire while eyeing the 'Broken Butterfly'

"I don't think so…" He whispered.

Leon was watching Claire very carefully. He'd noticed the way Claire's eyes lit up every time she glanced at the weapon in question.

"Well if were not buying anything can we get going, please, I'm pinning all my hopes on one of these Ganado's having a smoke on them" sighed Luis.

"I wouldn't pin all your hopes on that Sierra, you ready Kennedy?" asked Claire while reluctantly turning away from the merchant.

"Yea, I'll catch you guys up, okay?"

"Sure, that will give me some alone time with little miss Redfield over here" Winked Luis.

"Yea okay, we won't go too far, try to hurry up though, yea? Don't leave me alone to long with Luis" Giggled Claire.

"You do know I can here you?" enquired Luis

"Yea I know" Claire Slowly turned away from Leon.

'_What's he up to? He just said we had nothing. That ass hole is probably upgrading his beloved Black tail.'_

Once Claire was out of sight he turned to the merchant holding out an old pearl necklace.

"How much can I get for this?"

"aha, I'll buy it at a high price stranger!" exclaimed the merchant while extending his gloved hand.

"shhh, she'll here you!" Hushed Leon while looking around. "You willing to trade?"

"What do ya have in mind?"

"The Broken Butterfly?"

"aha it's a deal!"

"shhh, please, I don't want her to hear!" shushed Leon once again looking all around for a trace of Claire

"How long can he take? I mean really, what he is doing?" mumbled Claire

"What's your deal with him? Hmm, You like him, don't you?" accused Luis while giving Claire a weird look

"What! No! I where did you get that from? Huh, really? Were friends, that's all, not everyone acts like you Luis!" shouted Claire

"Wow, hey, calm down. I was just curious. He acts the exact same way with you ya know?" stated Luis

"Yea, that's because where friends, nothing more, nothing less, okay?"

"Okay, okay, geesh!"

"hey guys!" greeted Leon while he emerged from the corner.

"hey, what where you up to?" questioned Claire while looking Leon up and down.

"Nothing much, just buying this" Leon pulled out the recently purchased gun from his jacket and placed it in Claire's hands.

"what's this?" interrogated Claire while feeling the weight of the gun in her hands.

"I saw you eyeing it and I couldn't resist" explained Leon

"what? Really?" Leon nodded his head to confirm it.

Claire quickly holstered her new weapon and jumped in Leon's arms.

"Oh my god, thank you so much!" screeched Claire

Leon slightly tightened his grip on the younger Redfield. The Pair stood there in the exact same position for a few minutes before they were interrupted by Luis.

"I really hate to interrupt another 'moment' between you to but shouldn't we get moving?" exhaled Luis while rubbing the back of his head.

They both reluctantly let go of one another and looked towards Luis.

"Yea, okay, let's get moving" agreed Claire


	10. What's with all the questions?

Operation Las Plagas Chapter 10

_I'm so sorry for the delay, iv'e just been incredibly busy at the moment with exams and stuff. I might have rushed this chapter because I was really desperate to upload it, but anyway please leave a review and tell me what you thought. And if you leave critisizm please make it constructive and not offencive, please. Hope you enjoy! ;)_

The trio were currently trekking through the woods. All three were desperately searching for some kind of clear path to lead them out of the hell hole they were in. Luis was the only one who had some sense of direction and found himself leading the duo to safety.

"Leon, I just wanna say thanks, you know, for the gun" murmured Claire.

"No problem red, you deserve it." Chuckled Leon

"How'd you get there? I'm not exactly the best partner in the world, and I'm pretty sure you'd prefer someone else to be taking my place right about now."

"What? Claire? We've been through so much together. There's no one else who could ever take your place. I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you and your help." Reassured Leon while looking at the ground and blushing madly.

"Leon…" Claire's reply was once again interrupted by a certain Spaniard muttering and cursing.

"What's up Sierra?" questioned Leon

"The gates jammed shut!" exclaimed Luis as he struck the gate with his boot.

"Hey, calm down Luis, I've got a lock pick in my pocket, just give me a minute" soothed Claire

She pulled the pick from her pocket and quickly got to work on the lock.

'_Why did I have to open my mouth? Things are going to be so awkward now. But I couldn't just leave her feeling that way. I couldn't let her think that I didn't care! If only she knew my true feelings. If only!'_

"Hey, Kennedy?" Luis gently grabbed Leon's arm and pulled him away from Claire.

"What? What is it? Questioned Leon.

"What were you two talking about back there? Hmmm?" Asked Luis in an accusing tone.

"That's got nothing to do with you! And why are you so curious?" hissed Leon

"I was only asking, don't get so touchy. So, what's the deal with you two? Were you two an item?"

"No, we weren't an item and we never will be, does that answer all of your questions? Snapped Leon

"Well not really? How did you guys meet in the first place?"

"Seriously, what is with all of the questions?"

"I'm just really curious. You two are really sensitive when I ask questions about one another." Exhaled Luis.

"What's that supposed to mean? Leon raised his eyebrow.

"Claire reacted the exact same way when I was talking to her about you. Am I the only one who can tell that you're into each-other? It's so obvious!"

"You don't know what you're talking about Luis, It's very complicated" whispered Leon

"Guys! It's open!" yelled Claire.

"We can carry on this conversation later."


	11. Authors Note

I'm really sorry about the lack of chapters. Lately things have been hard. However since I'm breaking up from studies soon I so thought it would be a great time to upload some :) I really hope you've been enjoying the story and can't wait to hear your feedback once a new chapter is uploaded.

-Shauna

P.s - If you like Cleon fan-art please visit my profile on DA -


	12. Arguments and Make-ups

The sunlight was begining to fade, so was Leon and Claire's hope of finding ashley before sun down.

"This is hopeless, maybe we should rest up for the night and continue tomorrow?" suggested Claire while fidgiting with her holsters.

"And where do you suggest we do that Claire? In case you haven't noticed were in the middle of no-where!"

"Wow, chill out will you Leon, I think she's right, there's no use wondering around aimlessly, there should be a shack about a mile up the road and ..."

"Stay out of this will you luis!" Leon interjects.

"What crawled up your ass and died?"

Says Claire as she raises her eyebrows impassivly.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just stressed out about this whole situation" he looks at Claire apoligeticly.

"Its fine, were all on edge, so where's this shack Luis?"

"Just down the road, ill show you"

A short walk later they found themselves standing in front of a half deralict house.

"Lady's first?" Says Luis as he nudges Claire.

"Pussy! I'll go in and check the place over to make sure its stable, there's no use in all of us going in and the place crumbling to pieces" giggles Claire.

"I'll go, it doesn't look safe Claire"

"Doesn't look safe? Haha Leon this whole missions been a death wish, I'm pretty sure I can handle an abandoned house"

She slowly creaks the door open while un-holstering her Blacktail, completely ignoring Leons words.

Leon's heart was hammering against his chest as she entered

Luis places a reasuring hand on his shoulder

"She'll be okay Leon, quit the worrying"

"All clear guys!"

Leon breathes a sigh of relief. And releases a breath he didn't know he was holding.

The shack was certainly nothing special. Dark, dingy and damp would be the correct words to use.

"Sorry amigos, gonna have to love you and leave you"

"Luis, what the hell?"

"Sorry to leave you high and dry Claire, but iv'e got places to go, people to see"

"What? Where the hell do you have to go, your the only person we've met that hasn't tried to kill us!" Moaned Claire

"Yea Luis, what's so important?" Leon eyes up Luis accusingly.

"Sorry guys, I'll catch you later!"

Luis swiftly exits through the nearest door.

"What the hell was all that about?"

"I have no idea Claire, but somethings not right about him"

"I'm sure he'll be back soon"

"He won't, come on Claire! Can you honestly say there was nothing wierd about him?"

"Yes I can, he's helped us out a lot, without him we'd probably be dead!" Bellowed Claire

"Why are you so quick to defend him? And what do you mean 'we'd probably be dead'? We've been through shit way worse than this!" Stated Leon, his tone rivaling Claire's.

"Why are you so quick to judge him?! Maybe me coming here to help you was a mistake, don't worry I won't make it again! You've been acting like a dick for a while and I don't deserve it, pull yourself together and grow up Leon!"

With that Claire made her way into the next room and sat on the stair case.

The silence was growing more and more aukward by the second.

"Claire?"

No reply

"Claire?"

Still nothing

"I'm sorry, really sorry. I know I've acted like a complete knob but its just because I care. I didn't like the way he acted with you!"

Claires head flew up and she shot Leon a glare.

"The way he acted with me? It's called making light of a shit situation you should try it sometime! And why would you care anyway? Its not like were married, or even dating. So pull your head out of your ass!" Shouted Claire.

"I know that Claire, by hell I do, but I...I... This is useless!" With that he stormed out of the shack. Claire followed him, she definatly wasn't going to let this go.

"No come on Leon, what were you gonna say?!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does! Come on spit it out!"

The rain began to pour, rain drops were bouncing off the ground, lightning struck, thunder rumbled.

"Claire it doesn't, and why do you care anyways, like you said you won't be making this mistake again so let's just drop it!"

"You know what, I remember when you were like Luis. Raccoon City. You kept me strong, with your crappy jokes and your witty comebacks. But now? Haha, nothing. I never thought becoming an agent would have changed you this much. You have the same emotianal span as a rock Leon, what the hell happened to you?"

A single tear fell down her cheek, For once she was thankfull for the rain, she wouldn't have Leon see her cry.

"He died along with Raccoon Claire, you have no idea what I went through when you left, no idea!"

"Well then tell me! You used to be able to tell me anything. Remember? When I stitched up your shoulder? When you cried becuase you couldn't save that trampy little spy that screwed you over countless amount of times. I was there, I listened!"

"Don't talk about her like that!"

"See? Your still defending her! After everything! How do you think I felt, you know, while I was trying my hardest to save sherry and get us the hell out of there, you were chasing her around! You left a 19 year old college student and a terrified little girl to fend for themselves so you could play kiss chase with her!"

Tears were now flowing down her pale complection freely.

"It wasn't like that Claire! I was thinking about you the whole time! I couldn't get you off my mind, ever since you threw that stars knife straight into that zombie chest!"

Leon slowly took a few steps towards her.

"Well it didn't seem like that leon. I felt abandoned, I felt lost. But of course I couldn't show it. I couldn't be weak in front of Sherry... in front of you."

"Claire your not weak, you never were! When you left that's exactly how I felt."

"I had to! Think about it, if you were in my position, if your only living family member was out there somewere. What would you have done?"

"Honestly? I would have done the same."

He gave her a reasuring glance

"What the hell happened to us Leon? We used to be so close, we used to be partners we used to be..."

Claire was cut off by Leon's suprisingly soft lips. He pulled away seconds later.

"Sorry"

He looked down at the ground.

Claire lifted his head up and connected her lips straight back to his. He was suprised for a second but then he responded by pulling her body closer to his. Every emotion they both were feeling poured into their kiss. The rain fell around them, claire's hair was sticking to her forehead. But she didn't care. This was the moment she'd been waiting for since she was nineteen. Her hands were running through his hair greedily. Leon lead them straight back into the shack, never breaking their kiss. She hooked her legs around his waist, he supported her fully. They both fell down onto the old couch.

"Are you sure about this Claire?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my whole life Leon"

That was all he needed to hear. He had the woman of his dreams beneath him... Finally.


	13. Authors Note 2

Hey. I am planning on continuing this story eventually. Sorry for the delay. But I have a lot of things going on right now. The next chapter is almost finished, I will be uploading it soon. Thanks guys. xxx


End file.
